Halloween Horror Nights 24
Overview Hallower Horror Nights 24 was the 24th year of Halloween Horror Nights in Orlando. It ran from the 19th September to the 1st November 2014. One of the most notable things about the event was the fact that, it reintroduced the first scarezones to the event since 2011 and that it introduced one of the most famous horror franchises: Halloween to the event, officially, for the first time. Houses Halloween Synopsis: Follow in Michael Myers' footsteps, as he begins his historic night of horror. John Carpenter's classic original film comes to life- just as yours is coming to an end. (Sprung Tent #2) Main article: Halloween Roanoke: Cannibal Colony Synopsis: The inhabitants of this lost Virginia colony have resorted to cannibalism to survive. Take a trip back in time and explore the remains of this settlement where you'll get a history lesson you'll never forget. (Parade Building) Main article: Roanoke: Cannibal Colony Dollhouse of the Damned Synopsis: Those who enter risk becoming one of those unfortunate souls with no hope of escape. Surviving the malicious dolls inside will be anything but child's play. (Sprung Tent #1) Main article: Dollhouse of the Damned Giggles & Gore Inc. Synopsis: Evil clowns are not born. There're made. The joke's on you as you explore an abandoned factory where body parts fly and evil clowns are assembled from what's left. Main article: Giggles & Gore Inc. The Walking Dead: The End of the Line Synopsis: In the largest house Universal Studios have ever created, you'll journey through the most recent season of AMC's The Walking Dead from the prison on your way to Terminus dodging flesh-eating walkers every step of the way. Main article: The Walking Dead: The End of the Line Dracula Untold: Reign of Blood Synopsis: Your demise could come from bloodthirsty vampires or the attacking Turks as you attempt to survive the terrifying journey that turned the one-time hero into Dracula. Main article: Dracula Untold: Reign of Blood AVP: Alien vs Predator Synopsis: A Weyland-Yutani research facility has gone dark. The Xenomorphs have escaped, and their presence has brought the Yautja to the building to hunt them. Marines are inbound, but it will take some time. Can you escape with your head, or be another civilian KIA? Main Article: AVP: Alien vs. Predator From Dusk Till Dawn Synopsis: Based on the hit El Rey Network TV series, chaos reigns inside this remote biker bar as you discover it's filled with an ancient race of bloodthirsty creatures. The ordeal will leave you drained - in more ways than one. Main article: From Dusk Till Dawn Scarezones MASKerade: Unstitched Synopsis: At this masquerade ball, when the masks come off you'll find that beauty may only be skin deep, but horror oozes much deeper. Main Article: MASKerade: Unstitched The Purge: Anarchy Synopsis: Once you enter The Purge: Anarchy, you'll be lucky just to survive the night. In this unique experience inspired by Universal Pictures' new thriller, turmoil and pandemonium awaits those vulnerable to masked vigilantes in search of new victims. Main Article: The Purge: Anarchy Bayou of Blood Synopsis: Venture into the Louisiana bayou where practitioners of voodoo are seeking unwilling victims for the night's ritual sacrifice. Main Article: Bayou of Blood Faceoff: In the Flesh Synopsis: Find yourself surrounded by twisted and gruesome creatures created by some of the most talented up-and-coming make-up artists of today. Main article: FaceOff: In the Flesh Shows Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24